fairytailworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Xoris Zeal
Xoris is a Wizard that is from Magnolia Town and is the Guild Master of the guild The End. Appearance Costume One Xoris is always shirtless except when he took his liscence picture and wears black jeans with a fancy sky blue belt. He wears a sky blue necklace with a sword on it and has a tatoo of a Bird Knight on the right side of his chest. He wears hard black wooden sandals on his feet. Costume Two Xoris wears a long navy blue high collar cloak with a white zipper that has flower designs with lime green petals. at the bottom. He wears slim blue pants and black sandals with white covering over them. Location of Guild Symbol His Guild's symbol is printed on the middle of his back and unlike other people's symbol tattoos on their body his is big. Personality Serious and gets angry very easily. Although serious he is very creative and loves to do things with art. He likes to have alot of fun. He is confident in what he does and never gives up. Skills *'Swordsman: '''Xoris is a swordsman and knows how to weild a sword good from training many times with it. *'Expert-Hand-To-Hand-Combatant: Xoris is a perfectly skilled close combat fighter and knows how to counter moves easily. **'Physical Strenght: '''Xoris has above the average strength of a person. He shows this alot during hand to hand combat. *'Enhanced Endurance and Durability: 'Xoris has been shown to endure alot of attacks through his childhood. His high durability has also been seen in battles for example when an enemy through 3 sharp weapons at him(that would normally cut the human skin) it bounced off of his skin without him bleeding. Statitistics Equipment *'Necklace Sword: 'The sword on Xoris' necklace is enchanted and can transform into it's true form which is an actual sword when called upon to do so. The name of the sword is '''Kage Hirogaru '(影 広がる Shadow Spread). When the name is called upon the necklace will transform into the true form. The sword has shadow magic and can spread shadows from the blade. Magic and Abilities 'Shadow Magic '(陰魔法 Kage Mahō): Xoris can use this magic to bend his shadow to any form to suite his needs. *Shadow Form: Xoris is able to transform into a shadow and move around surfaces. In his shadow form he gains different clothes and the spikes in his hair gets bigger and longer. He also gains yellow eyes and loses muscle. *Knuckle Shadow: Xoris' attacks with many shadow fist. *Guard Shadow: Xoris uses multiple fist to make a dome around him to guard attacks. *Shadow Tie: Xoris Shadow Puppets arms turn into multiple thick pointy tentacle like figures and ties them around the opponent and can tighten on the opponent. '''Requip Magic: Xoris can use Requip Magic to requip things. *'Requip: Puppeteer': Xoris is able to make anyone of his puppets appear and use it to fight. **'1,000 Arms Technique': This is a spell used with Iron Shadow. Iron Shadow uses the magic seals on it's arm to create 1,000 arms from his arm to attack the opponent with the hands of the arms. The hands are poison and are extremely strong so they will crush the ground if they hit it. **'Flame Ressurection: Fire of Salamander': This is a spell used with Salamander. Salamander open's it's mouth and unlike regular blast of fire it releases one that doesn't go away quickly. It continiously burns the opponent. **'Needle Rain': This is a spell used with Scorpion. Scorpion releases needles from all around it's risk band in a rain of needles that come very quickly and continiously. Unlike a regular release of needle would not release as much and it wouldn't be continiously. Sword Magic '(剣の魔法 ''Ken no Mahō): Xoris is able to use magic with his sword. * '''Kage Hirogaru (影 広がる Shadow Spread): This is the only Sword Magic Xoris uses. Through using the blade Xoris can spread shadows across the field to fit his needs in any kind of way by sticking his sword in the ground. Wizard Info Gallery Sora-Shadow-Form-sora-21528903-226-300.jpg|Xoris' Shadow Form Sasori1.jpg|Xoris (Costume 2) and his puppet Iron Shadow Category:Wizard Category:Licensed Category:Free Roam Wizard